Séptima Hija
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Ichi fue primero, luego Niito, después Sanae... Yasuni, Gosuke, Roka y al final... ella. La pierda en el zapato, la pieza que no encaja, la prodigio escondida. Cuando papá Sasuke cria a seis hijos normales y la séptima es rubia, hay más que sólo sospechas


**Séptima Hija **

_**(TwoShot)**_

**.:OmAiRiTa:.**

Bueno, primero advertencia, tal y como debe ser. Son dos: Primero es un OC, (nadie conoce a alguien llamado Uchiha Kokoro verdad? Porque dice eso en el nombre del capi y creo que lo dice todo). Segundo: Sí, soy cara ueva, no soy nueva en FF pero bah, incursionar en Naruto es como... como entrar a otra dimansión. ¿Narutard? No tanto, vamos, me gusta Sasuke, pero no soy una fan girl... Y antes de que huyan y digan: "Es un OC que asco vamonos!!" Bueno, el título lo dice. Para los fans de el SasuSaku, bueno... qué más da... si quieren leer lean que sopn bienvenidos!!

Disclaimer¿Por qué se pone esto? Es fanfiction, obvio nada de esto nos pertenece pero... gracias Kishimoto-san!!

**Para Danny-chan, amor por siempre!! Gracias por ser una mala influencia para mi. Ahora amo a Shikamaru, si... e Itachi aún me asusta, no vamos a discutir esto más!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

**Watashi wa Uchiha Kokoro desu!!**

Aquella vez el dolor cruzó por su cara como una ráfaga y se quedó allí algunos minutos... la piel le ardía y sentía ese cosquilleo característico de un golpe recién recibido. Su mejilla estaba roja, la sentía caliente e irritada, su mano la cubría por completo. No importaba demasiado, sabía la verdad.

Mientras el viento suave de las montañas que rodeaban Konoha, acariciaba su entonces oscuro y un tanto azulado cabello, ella se mecía en la rama de un árbol. ¿Cuánto hacía ya que había partido, días, semanas, meses? La embargó un sentimiento de culpabilidad por abandonar a su familia. Iba a ser cumpleaños de Sanae, su tercera hemana, cuando se fue. Si el día hubiese llegado quizás Ichi, el mayor, la habría dio a regañar por no estar allí para su hermana. Aquella que curiosamente era la única que no la creía menos por no ser la típica Uchiha. ¿Cómo es un típico Uchiha? Delgado, de rasgos finos, ojos pequeños, verdes o negros, cara pálida, cabello lacio. Y Kokoro, no es nada de eso, excepto por lo ojos verdes. Pero siendo que es el gen de su madre, nadie asegura que es una hija de aquél, él marido de su madre. Su padre, pero no, no su papá.

Bajó del árbol y aterrizó en sus masculinos tobillos, miró sus pies asombrada de lo acostumbrada que estaba a ser alguien que en realidad no era. Caminó un rato, sintiendo aquél extraño cuerpo en el que se había convertido, no sólo un hombre sino uno mucho mayor que ella. Un hombre bien conocido por toda la aldea, aquél que había vuelto sólo para reestablecer el clan, aquél que se había ganado el odio de todos pero que poco a poco fue integrándose de nuevo a la aldea. Uchiha Sasuke. Y ella, de pronto se veía en el cuerpo de él, él que no sólo era su padre sino también su peor enemigo, su dolor de cabeza, su... más grande amor.

Kokoro no nació para los hombres, no. La clase de mujer que a los 15 años cree que fijarse en el chico más talentoso de la aldea es estúpido y que más vale aprender a duplicarse que a esconderse tras un arbusto y mirar a aquél que todas querían. Ella, que a los 7 años había dominado de algún modo la capacidad de trasformarse, había sido siempre copia perfecta de su madre, Sakura, a veces causaba problemas, a veces arreglaba otros, pero después de un rato, Konoha se acostumbró a ver dos Sakuras caminando por allí. Después decidió probar convertirse en sus hermanos mayores uno a uno: Ichiro, Niito, Sanae, Yasunari, Gousuke y Roka. Y al final, después de mucho trabajo, mucha concentración y mucho esfuerzo logró hacerse de la apariencia que en aquél momento tenía.

Así de pronto se ganó el respeto de todos, en cuerpo ajeno, pero sí. Luego comprendió que meterse con el cuerpo de su padre, era jugar con su mente y quizás no se dio cuenta de ello pero para cuando tuvo 12 años y fue capaz de pasar el examen y convertirse en genin, su padre no le tenía mucha estima. Su cabello perturbaba a toda la aldea y sus maneras la hacían ser rechazada por todos. Ella era, una total Uzumaki. Pero no, era una Uchiha. Aún así y a pesar de poseer una preocupante obsesión por los tomates, tenía un especial amor por las fresas, una alucinación constante por ser una Hokage y cabello rubio.

Nadie había dicho nada, hasta que su padre dijo públicamente dudar de la paternidad de Kokoro. Dudar de su paternidad, decirle que no se parecía a él, que dudaba que fuera su hija, que no creía merecer algo como ella. ¿Qué causo aquello? Desestabilidad familiar, sus padres pelearon, ella se rompió, sus hermanos creyeron que tenían permiso para molestarla, etc. Era ser mirada por siete pares de ojos en la mesa y ser totalmente ignorada por otro par. Era ser señalada por la calle y perder todo posible respeto. Allí llegó su único consuelo: Sanae.

De todos sus hermanos, sólo ella había comprendido la situación. Sanae entendió que no era culpa de Kokoro si su madre había o no cometido un error, ambas creían a la pelirrosa incapaz, pero por supuesto, si todo fuera del modo en que nosotros lo queremos la vida no tendría sentido. Así aquella mujer 5 años mayor que ella se volvió la única en la que confiaba, la única que la quería como ella era.

La rubia se volvió una excelente ninja, la mejor entre los mejores, técnicamente una descendiente perfecta. Su hermano mayor de 22 años, un jounin, era muy estricto con ella, no había margen a error, era perfecta o no era nadie. Pero a su vez, la escondía, por ser "la ilegítima". La hacía portar con garbo su apellido pero nunca, nunca, sobrepasar a un hermano. Estaba prohibido, era grosero, era indecente. Kokoro cumplió los 15 como una chunin de alto potencial, con características que nadie de su generación poseía, una precisión y rapidez envidiables. Una chica un poco tonta quizás, pero muy fuerte. Jamás alguno de sus hermanos pudo vencerla, pero fue siempre para la familia una vergüenza, nunca más que otro Uchiha. Claro que ella pudo haberlo logrado muchos años antes, pero por supuesto, no podía permitírsele sobresalir, por más obvio que fuera el talento que de su tío, el criminal, había heredado.

¿Qué decía Sakura al respecto? Bueno, desde el día aquel de la pública duda de su marido, ella se volvió fría, se volvió dura. No volvió a reír con todos sus pulmones, no volvió a hornear aquel pastel que a toda la familia encantaba, no volvió a llorar de felicidad, no volvió a hacer uno de sus gritos de alegría que despertaban a la casa entera los sábados por la mañana al ver que sus flores habían crecido un poco más. No, sus flores se secaron... Su amor se secó. De pronto lo que los siete hijos pensaban que era un matrimonio a prueba de balas, se convirtió en una campanita de cristal, no se veían más, no se besaban más, no se querían más. De pronto los nombres Sasuke, Sakura, unidos por la letra "y", significaban sólo papá y mamá. No eran una pareja, no eran nada más. Así la familia se partió en dos, los asesinos: Roka, Gousuke y Sanae con su padre; y los bellos: Ichiro, Niito y Yasuni, con su madre. Kokoro, por supuesto, no quedó en ningún bando.

Todo llegó a su punto más crítico un día. Era el 23 de Julio. ¿Familiar? Sí, era cumpleaños de papá Sasuke. La mesa voló lejos de su acostumbrado lugar cuando Kokoro cometió el error de usar en un cariñoso tono la frase: "Feliz cumpleaños, Papá!" La mesa, que había sido cuna de una cálida plática durante toda la tarde, se quedó en silencio total esperando la reacción de el hombre a quien el feliz cumpleaños había sido deseado. La cara de la mayor mujer a la mesa se oscureció con miedo indescriptible. Los asesinos se miraron unos a otros, los bellos miraron a Kokoro casi riendo.

Ella bajó la mirada y dijo: "Discúlpenme... pero.. no es... mi culpa".

En aquél momento, todos sin excepción la miraron, algo nuevo había en Kokoro esta vez, algo que en sus 15 años no había dejado ver. Aquél momento en el que la menor del hogar habíase disculpado con su familia, había sido horrible. La voz de Kokoro no era dulce como siempre, ni transmitía la felicidad que haría cualquier otro día, no. Esta vez, la séptima hija, temblaba, fúrica, dolida y decía a moribunda voz que la disculparan aunque no era su culpa. De pronto en un grito desgarrador la frase: "¿POR QUÉ ME CULPAN A MI?!" salió de sus labios y la mesa voló por allí. Ella no entendía por qué la culpaban. Diestros ninjas pudieron huir del mueble que ahora se dirigía a todos ellos, pero nadie pudo huir a la mirada de odio de la rubia. Nadie, ni él.

Una patada más y los potes de té se rompieron en mil pedazos, la comida se desperdigó por toda la sala y ella, ella no se contuvo. Lloró mientras le gritaba al que había considerado su padre siempre que no era su culpa mía si su madre se había acostado con alguien que no eras él y seguía rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, lo que fuera. Sus hermanos intentaron detenerla, inútil. Luego usó su Goukakyuu no Jutsu, haciendo arder en llamas toda la casa, estaba desbocada, estaba harta de ser tratada como menor sólo por ser rubia. Sólo por no ser la típica Uchiha.

Pero de pronto un par de fríos ojos negros aparecieron frente a ella y dos brazos la empujaron a una pared. Kokoro se retorció tratando de liberarse de su hermano, el menor de los hombres, otro prodigio. Pero no pudo, sólo pudo quedarse quieta hasta que Gousuke le susurró al oído: "Calmate, Nana". 'Siete' la había llamado. "No tiene sentido que te quejes más". Al oír aquellas palabras Kokoro se preguntó si realmente era tan irrelevante quejarse, era verdad que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo? Mentira. Ella negó con la cabeza y cuando con lentitud se liberó del agarre del muchacho se dio cuenta de que el fuego se había ido, que su madre ya no estaba y que todos la miraban molestos. "Es injusto..." susurró, triste, derrotada. La injusticia de la situación la tenía harta... harta. No aguantaba más.

Corrió escaleras arriba, sabía que su madre estaría allá, en su cuarto. Sin miramientos abrió la puerta y se encontró con un bulto llorando en el piso. Su rosado y hasta hacía unos instantes, bello y arreglado cabello estaba derramado por su espalda y por el suelo. Ella se retorcía y profería pequeños gemidos de cuando en cuando. Kokoro se quedó congelada, ver llorar a su madre nunca le había gustado, de más niña lloraba cuando la veía a ella y ahora también tenía ganas de hacerlo.

"Madre?"

"Déjame sola" Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

"No" No, ella no se iría, por más que su madre se lo ordenara, tenía una pregunta que hacerle y quería la verdad. Se acercó algo más. Haruno Sakura se alejó torpemente, arrastrándose por el piso, pero Kokoro fue más rápida y se arrodilló a un lado suyo, preguntando: "Quién?"

Quería saber quién era su padre. ¿Uchiha, Uzumaki, algo aún peor? La rubia no reaccionó cuando la mujer derramada en el suelo se levantó y e dio una bofetada certera a la mitad de la mejilla derecha. El revés de la pelirosa era poderoso y Kokoro lo había sentido, escondió su ardido rostro bajo su enmarañado y esponjado cabello albino.

"Soy... una Uchiha?" susurró la menor aún con la cara en las sombras. Quería saber... Quería oír que era una Uchiha, lo deseaba con todo su ser.

"Sí"

"En verdad?" Le pregunto insegura. Quería saber si era una Uchiha de verdad o si su madre sólo lo decía por hacerla sentir bien. No... no quería oír que era parte de la familia, quería la verdad...

"En verdad... tonta!" La mujer, que se había parado sólo para castigar a su hija, se sentó de nuevo y cubrió el propio rostro con sus manos mascullando: "Estoy... triste".

"Perdóname... mamá"

Salió corriendo de su casa, no sabía si asustada, si feliz. No sabía si quería llorar porque había lastimado a su familia o porque de pronto tenía una familia. Una cosa llevaba a la otra y por más que quiso evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Se detuvo en medio de un callejón oscuro... ¿y entonces qué? La mejilla aún le dolía, las lagrimas resbalaban ahora por su cuello y su pecho. ¿Entonces qué?

Dobló a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, de nuevo a la derecha y corrió hasta darse cuenta de que había vuelto. Se detuvo un momento a pensar pero nada pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Por qué¿Por qué? "Kokoro... kokoro... ko...ko..." susurró, llamando a su corazón, esperando que él le dijera qué hacer. "NANA!!" Siete, se gritó a si misma, tenía que reaccionar.

Entonces una señal apareció frente a ella... "Nana..." susurró. Luego una sonrisa se sbozó en su cara y empezó a correr, sabía a donde se dirigía, al único lugar donde SIEMPRE era bienvenida, donde podía ser quien era, sin esconder su apariencia, su historia, su potencial o su familia. Corrió algo más, y otro poco más hasta que se detuvo frente a una casita... La casa de Hyuuga Hinata. Allí estuvo algunos minutos parada, decidiendo si entrar o no al lugar aquél. Llegaría a preguntar por quien realmente quería ver, o tendría que charlar con la chica de los pechos envidiables. Bueno, Sakura así la llamaba. Al final de toda su cavilación decidió entrar, después de todo, ese lugar era la respuesta a la señal que se había presentado como un anuncio de comida... una palabra: Ramen.

Tan pronto como toco a la puerta esta se abrió. Aquella mujer de los enigmáticos ojos la miraba desde adentro, con ropa digamos poco presentable, sin peinar y con una expresión en la cara de quien acaba de ser interrumpido.

"LO SIENTO!!!" Gritó Kokoro muy apenada, sabía que había llegado en un mal momento.

"Aaah, Koko-chan. Estás bien?"

Aún así, Hinata, le preguntaba de lo más campante, que si estaba bien. Ella asintió pero no fue muy convincente porque la invitó a pasar, sin salir, por supuesto, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Se sentaron por allí, silenciosas, mirando a todos lados. Cuando por fin empezaron a escucharse ruidos arriba, fue más claro que el agua que Naruto apenas reaccionaba.

"Naruto-san?"

"Si. Acaba de... despertar, supongo"

"Hinata, yo... No sé que hacer... No sé!!!" Gritó Kokoro y se echó a los brazos de aquella su anfitriona. Ella la abrazó fuerte y por unos instantes no supo que pasaba, cuando despegó su cabeza del hombro de Hinata realizó que Naruto ya estaba allí. Con su despampanante cabello rubio y sus electrizantes ojos azules. Él le traía paz.

De algún modo, Kokoro logró sonreír, de algún modo, Naruto la hizo comer (Ramen, por supuesto. A Kokoro también le encantaba). Hinata se sentó con ellos y después de una larga comida, y de una charla muy amena, sobre qué tipo de sopa era mejor, si de huesos de cerdo o salsa de soya, se hizo el silencio. La niña no pudo contenerlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer en su platón ya vacío, trató de detenerse, trato de secar sus ojos pero entre más lo hacía más se daba cuenta de que no solo lloraba, sino que quería llorar. Se sintió tonta, se sintió pequeña, pero se sintió feliz. Llorar, lo que ningun miembro de su familia, a excepción de su madre y Sanae, le había permitido. Él la abrazó y entonces... todo se hizo rosa.

Olvidó a su padre, a su madre, a sus hermanos, olvidó el fuego, olvidó su rabia. Ella había crecido con la vaga idea de que aquél que abrazaba era su padre, pero ya que sabía que no era así, una sensación de paz la llenó. Naruto había sido siempre su apoyo, el alguien que lograba hacerla reír aunque su padre acabara de gritarle que tenía que esforzarse más en la academia, aunque Ichiro y Yasuni le hubieran estado diciendo todo el día que era fea, aunque Sanae se hubiera embarazado y no viviera más en la casa. Para todos sus momentos tristes estaba él, y para los felices también. Se hizo noche muy rápido, se corrió la noticia de la rebeldía de la última Uchiha y así Kokoro supo que no podría volver a su casa en mucho tiempo.

Hinata salió unas horas. Quizás fue a decirle a Sakura que Kokoro estaba bien, sin creer por supuesto la historia que la rubia decía siempre: "Como si a ella le importara", aunque hasta cierto punto era verdad. Entonces Naruto, que tenía propia casa como Hokage que era, decidió esconderla allí. Conocía a sus amigos, sabía que Sasuke y Sakura la iban a buscar y no quería que la encontraran, sabía como se sentía, y sabía que ella no quería ser encontrada. Kokoro vivía en un lugar que no podía llamar hogar y si alguien le iba a dar un hogar, uno como debiera ser, iba a ser él, porque nadie más en la entera aldea estaría dispuesto, porque era lo correcto y porque quería hacerlo.

Cuando dio la media noche y Hinata volvió, Naruto dio el veredicto, Kokoro iría con él y entonces ya con clama decidirían qué hacer. Así salieron con cautela y cruzaron toda la aldea. Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, él se desapareció un rato. Dejó que Kokoro se diera un baño y se pusiera cómoda. Curioso resulta saber que la chica de hecho tenía pertenencias suyas en casa de su seudo padre, lo básico, un cambio o dos, pijama, almohada y tasa. A veces huía de su casa con el único propósito de ir a dormir con el Hokage, a veces por escapar de su familia, a veces para entrenar. Porque eso hacían, entrenar, por ello era que la muchacha era tan fuerte, tenía el mejor maestro de la aldea, y a ella le encantaba. Él.

Tenía listas todas las cosas que pudiesen necesitar. ¿Necesitar? Si, se iban de Konoha, a un lugar donde nadie encontrara jamás a Kokoro, donde ella pudiera ser al menos algunos años quien era realmente, donde pudieran charlar, sin que papá echara llamas por la boca, donde pudieran vivir como ambos querían vivir. Escondió a Kokoro bajo una capa y a paso firme, pero lento, se adentraron en Konoha y más allá, lejos donde la vista ya no alcanza, se sentaron.

"Después de hoy, tu vida no va a ser la misma, Koko-chan"

"No importa, mi vida era horrible"

"Lo digo en serio"

"Y yo también, Naruto-san"

Cuando empezaba a amanecer y el sueño les empezaba a ganar, después de horas de completo silencio y lágrimas mudas, uno de ellos habló primero.

"Sensei..."

"Si?"

"Tú..., querías a mi madre, verdad?"

Naruto, que había estado recostado mirando las estrellas que poco a poco se escondían, respingó y miró a Kokoro con curiosidad. ¿A qué iba la pregunta? Realmente esperaba todo tipo de interrogatorias menos una como esa, era verdad que había estado enamorado de su madre pero no sabía si era un buen momento para conversarlo. Aún mayor la extrañeza dado que el rubio no sabía que Kokoro estaba convencida de ser una Uchiha.

"Por qué preguntas?"

"Por qué responde con preguntas?"

"Si, pero jamás fue nada serio... desde el día en que supo lo que significaba la palabra "hombre", tu madre ha amado con todo su ser a Sasuke"

"Por eso me llamas Koko-chan?"

El hokage no pudo más y se sentó, era rara en general, pero aquella noche estaba más rara que nunca.

"Bueno, en un principio te tuve estima porque... tus padres son mis mejores amigos, pero con el tiempo, te he querido por ser tú."

Las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por la cara de Kokoro, mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos, temblorosas, maltratadas, pálidas y frías. Algo sostenía en sus manos y le temblaba dentro. Era oscuro aún así que Naruto no podía estar bien seguro de lo que era.

"Qué es eso?"

"Es..." Un quejido asustado salió de su garganta y entonces abrió las manos: una placa protectora. "Es... de... es de mi papá!!" Gritó echándose a llorar.

La primera reacción de el zorro fue correr hasta donde estaba Kokoro y abrazarla, después se asustó porque Kokoro le había robado su emblema a Sasuke. Miró e identificó la placa de Koko atada a su cintura, como la llevaba siempre. La chica se sintió incómoda porque se paró de pronto y empezó a caminar.

"A dónde vas?"

"Debo devolverla, no sé en que estaba pensando"

"No. Quédate aquí, yo la devol..."

"Devolverla?"

Kokoro calló y se quedó mirando el cielo, con el emblema entre las manos, poniéndolo junto a su pecho, justo a un lado de su corazón. Algo le decía que tenía que quedarse con ella.

"Si no quieres no, pero es peligroso que la traigas".

"Es igual a la mía, nadie lo notará"

Guardaron silencio de nuevo, miraron a las estrellas callados, como si no hubiera nada que decir, pero era más claro que el agua que ambos querían decir algo. Ella siguió llorando, él sólo suspiraba de vez en vez, como tratando de sacar la angustia que sentía de la apresurada partida de Kokoro de su casa. Más sin embargo nadie dijo nada, y hasta que el sol se asomó uno de ellos abrió la boca.

"Tienes hambre? –susurró él, mirándola, estaba preocupado, por irónico que sonara, era como su hija y no quería que nada malo le pasara. Le asustaba el hecho de que quizás, ella nunca volviera a Konoha, le asustaba que se deslindara por siempre de sus padres y de la aldea... pero era su voluntad y contra la voluntad de Uchiha Kokoro, no se puede hacer nada. Ella al captar la pregunta sólo negó con la cabeza –Bien"

La rubia de pronto se puso de pie y empezó a correr. "NARUTO-SENSEI! QUIEN LLEGUE AL FINAL A ESE MONTE PAGA EL SIGUIENTE TAZON DE RAMEN!!!"

Naruto se puso de pie y sonrió. Ella no tenía dinero: él igual iba a pagar, pero por supuesto Uzumaki Naruto no se deja vencer por un Uchiha... NUNCA!!

El sol salió completamente, los pájaros empezaron a cantar y de pronto el murmuro interminable de Konoha se escuchó. El día empezó como el anterior y el anterior y uno antes de ese... como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras dos rubios de ojos claros corrían a todo lo que sus piernas daban a una colina, movidos por el deseo de un rico y caliente plato de ramen en algún lugar del camino, la familia de la pálida piel, los ojos chicos y el cabello lacio se preguntaba. ¿Dónde estás, Nana?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno, reviews, patadas y todo lo que conlleva subir un fic (y subir un OC a pesar de que es... raro) pues bienvenidos. Y bueno, un capi más, no lo alargo pero esta historia tiene valor sentimental para mi. ARIGATO!!


End file.
